


First Word

by YesCaptain



Category: Lost
Genre: Charlie Does Not Die, F/M, First Words, Lost - Freeform, My first Lost fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesCaptain/pseuds/YesCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron likes Sawyers voice. A little too much. And to Claire and Charlie's horror, his first word is not what they hoped it would be.  (This is a funny fic, make sure to read it if you have a minute!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here is my very first Lost fanfic, let alone Charlie and Claire. Hopefully you like it, and make sure to leave a kudo, and review! You'll get an imaginary peanut butter cookie if you do! Charlie is not dead in this fic.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lost nor any of it's characters! (Or I don't own any of the other shows I wrote about, I just forgot to write the disclaimer thingy lol)  
> Rated for language and a tiny bit of smoochy's.

Charlie is sitting in Claire's-more like their-tent, trying to calm the crying baby. He doesn't want to take him outside, since Claire told him to stay inside. Charlie muttered a 'bloody hell' and started to rock the baby and sing 'You All Everybody'. 

 

That didn't work. He just cried harder. Then, right at that moment, he got an idea. If Aaron can't go outside and get calmed, then he will bring the calmer inside. He gently placed Aaron in the makeshift crib and bolted outside and ran to Sawyer's tent. "Hey!"

 

"Why hello there shorty. How can I help you?" Sawyer said, taking of his glasses and setting his book down. 

 

"I need you to help me with Aaron. The little bugger won't stop crying, and you are my last option."Charlie said, out of breath. 

 

Sawyer laughed quietly. "Why me?"

 

"Because you could calm him my just bloody talking!" He said, almost losing his temper. 

 

Sawyer stood up, and did a small bow. "Alrighty then, if the munchkin insists."

 

Charlie grinned ignoring his nickname. "Thank you! I owe you!"

~~~

 

Sawyer went in the tent, and help up Aaron. "Hey little guy. Looks like you and me are stuck together for a little while." And yes, Aaron immediately stopped crying, and started to giggle. 

 

He ley on the 'bed' -if you can call it that- and held Aaron on the chest. "Alright Chucky. You can go and enjoy your quiet time while me and Aaron continue to read, then have a nap."

 

Charlie hesitated. "Are you sure? What is some sodding idiot comes and steals him?" Sawyer laughed. 

 

"Don't worry, Charlie-Boy. He'll be as safe as my stash." And at that, Charlie nodded, and left the tent to Claire. 

~~~

Half an hour later, Sawyer woke up hearing a gun shot. As soon as he woke up, he stood up and held Aaron as tight as he can, and took a peek outside. But what he said made him mad. It was a person practicing his aim with mangoes. "Hey! Some people are trying to sleep here! Go shoot somewhere else!" 

 

The man turned around and smiled apologetically. "Sure thing!" He called back. 

 

Sawyer groaned and went back inside the tent and muttered, 'Asshole'. 

 

A few second of Aaron making a few weird noises, he finally understood what it was, and his eyes widened. "Ess... hool!" Aaron said giggling, and throwing his arms in the air. "Ess hool ess hool ess hool!"

 

"No no no no! Not that word. Uh, say 'Mama'! Papa! Anything but that! your parents are gonna kill me!" Sawyer said, running his hand through his hair. "Come on, say 'Mama'!"

 

"Ess hool!" Aaron continued like that for about 20 more minutes, when Claire and Charlie came in front of the tent. 

 

"Hey guys. How was it?" Claire asked, taking Aaron from Sawyer. 

 

"Uh... good. He had fun. " Claire grinned. "That's great."

 

Charlie went up to Claire, his chest to her back, and he had an arm on top of her shoulder, tickling Aaron's stomach. "You had fun, I hear?" He said, teasing Aaron. 

 

Aaron giggles, then threw his hands in the air, then made a serious face. "Ess hooooool!"

 

"Sawyer!"


End file.
